


No Such Thing As Magic

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney Movies, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't believe in magic, but Louis is here to change that. </p><p>Peter Pan!Louis Short Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Harry never believed in magic. Magic was a silly waste of time, as far as he was concerned. When he was a child, his parents never let him watch Disney movies or read fairy tales. He was only allowed to watch movies or read books about superheroes. While his friends talked about their favorite Disney movie, he sat quietly, picking at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. His best friends were books, and he always had dreamed of becoming a superhero like the ones he read about.  He thought about this a few years later as he sat in his room, studying for a test that he had the next day. Right as he was reading about the Battle of Little Bighorn, the large window across the room flew open, sending a chill up Harry's spine. He got up to close it, only to have it open again. He sighed, getting up to close it yet again, when he saw a young man floating above his bed. He gasped, crawling to the other end of the room. The boy was clad in all green, and a tiny green hat was perched atop his chestnut hair. He had baby blue eyes that were big and bright, and he was a little on the short side. 

"W-Who are you? And w-what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The boy flew over so he was above Harry's head. Harry rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, but the boy was still there when he opened his eyes. 

"I'm not important. I'm here for  _you!_ " Harry heard a faint huff, suddenly becoming aware of a tiny creature clinging to the boy. He pointed at it, his mossy eyes big both in shock and fear. The boy followed his eyes. 

"Oh, him? That's Niall, my fairy." The boy was bopped on the head by Niall. "Ouch. Sorry, he likes to be called a nymph. Much more manly to him. Although, he's still a fairy in my eyes." Niall huffed again, clearly annoyed with the boy. 

"I must be dreaming. This isn't real. It can't be. There's no such thing as magic," Harry mumbled to himself. 

"Oh, but it is real! If you only just believe!" Harry thought about this for a moment, as the boy flew  around again.

"But fairies-" he noticed Niall's sharp glare, "-nymphs don't exist!" The boy stopped abruptly, causing Niall to run into him, covering his little face in pain. 

"Neither do flying boys. And yet, here I am." He continued flying, landing on Harry's bed, Niall right above his shoulder.

"B-bu-but-" 

"Look, kid, I know this is hard for you to register. But I'm real, Niall's real, we're all real. Now-" he got up, flying over to the window, and sticking out his hand, "-are you coming?" He subtly sprinkled something on Harry whilst waiting for his reply. 

"Are you crazy?! I can't fly! And I have a test tomorrow and school, and my parents would kill me, and-" the boy grabbed Harry's hand, flying with him out of the window. Harry held on tightly and shut his eyes, too afraid to look down. 

"You talk too much," the boy said simply. Harry, gaining courage, opened his eyes and was amazed at the sight. "First time flyer, eh?" Harry looked at the boy, mesmerized. "How are we flying?" He breathed. 

"Just a little help from my friends: faith, trust, and pixie dust," the boy said with a smile. "Now, hold on because we're about to zoom!"

"Zoo wha-ooooooh!" Harry screamed as the boy zigged and zagged, picking up speed. His heart beat increased immensely. He clung onto the boy even tighter. The boy turned his head the best he could to see Harry. 

"You alright?"

"Fine, fine. Just a little scared, 's all." 

"All first time flyers are. There's nothing to be scared of. Ya know, except for fear itself." 

"If you don't mind me asking, where on Earth are we going?" The boy laughed, exposing crinkles in his eyes. 

"We will no longer be on Earth, my boy. Where we're going, you're going to forget all about Earth. Trust me." 

"I kind of have to; I'm holding onto you while we're like 5 million feet in the air," Harry joked. "And I'm  _not_ your boy," he added. The boy ignored the last part. 

"Actually,  _I'm_ not doing anything. You're flying all on your own." He let go of Harry's hand, separating the two. Harry screamed, bracing for impact, until realizing that he was still flying.  _Without the boy's help._ He looked up at the boy, eyes bulging out of his head. The boy smiled smugly at him.

"I know. Pretty cool, right? I've been flying for hundreds of years, and I'm still not used to it."

"Hundreds? Pardon my asking, but how old are you?"

"I'm not sure...I've hundred of years. But where I'm from, it's less about how old you are, and more about what you do with the years you have." Harry paused, taking it all in.

"And you're sure I'm not dreaming? Did I hit my head or something?" The boy laughed again. 

"No, no. This is real. You'll see." Harry sighed. 

"Where are we going?"

"Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning."

"Beg pardon?"

"Neverland." 

"Neverland? Never heard of it." The boy stopped. 

"Never? I see...well, you have a lot to learn then. Off we go!" He took off again, leaving behind Niall and Harry. Niall glanced at Harry, his little mouth contorted into a scowl. He growled at him, trying to prove a point that the boy was his and his only. Although, his growl sounded more like a Chihuahua than a Rottweiler. When they caught up to the boy, Harry opened his mouth again. 

"What's your name? My mother always taught me to never talk to strangers," he said pointedly. 

"Peter. But call me Louis."


	2. Two

"Louis? But Louis isn't anything like Peter?" Harry questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Harry, my boy, when will you realize that not everything has a logical explanation." Harry scoffed.

"Everything has a logical explanation. Everything," he countered, crossing his arms. Pause. "Wait. How do you know my name?" Louis turned around and said the one word that Harry was hoping he wouldn't:

"Magic."

"Magic isn't real," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"On the contrary. Magic is as real as me. And I'm real!"

"That's debatable," Harry mumbled. Louis didn't hear him, or if he did, he ignored him. "Louis is there any way we can turn around?"

"Why on Earth would we do that?" He sounded offended.

"I have to get home. My parents are going to kill me. How are your parents not freaking out right now?"

"My parents don't know I'm gone," Louis said simply.

"What? Why not?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not following.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Louis pointed out, amused.

"And you don't give a lot of straight answers," Harry argued, not as amused. Louis sighed. "What about Niall's?" The fairy turned upon hearing his name.

"Niall's what?"

"His parents. Aren't they worried about him?" Niall turned back to Louis, giving him a look as if to say 'try getting yourself out of this one.'

"No." There was no use in lying to him; lying would only make things worse. Harry scrunched up his nose, and it pained Louis to say, but it was adorable.

"Why not?"

"We don't have any parents, Harry," Louis said, exasperated.

"Everyone has parents."

"Things don't work that way where we're from," Louis said, growing tired of the conversation.

"I don't understand." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't. Look, Harry, not everyone lives the cookie-cutter life that you do, okay?"

"Why are you being so rude?"

"Why are you being so nosy?" Harry stopped, crossing his arms. His bright eyes turned a dark shade of green.

"Take me home."

"What?"

"I said, take me home. I want to go back," Harry sneered. Niall nodded his head furiously, wanting Louis to take the boy back. Louis scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said sheepishly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because I'm taking you to Neverland for a reason."

"And what is said reason?"

"You're quite the persistent chap." Harry shrugged.

"I do what I can."

"Just...let me explain when we get there? Please?" Louis begged.

"Fine," Harry replied, sighing." Louis smiled cheekily.

"We're here!" He clapped his hands together in excitement. Harry turned his attention to a weird shaped island, painted different shades of greens and blues. The sun was just starting to set; the sky was a pinkish orange color. It was beautiful. Louis watched as the sun and moon traded places. He glanced over at Harry; the sun was dancing in his eyes, exposing specks of gold matched by green. Harry looked so innocent and naive, so childlike. His chocolate curls were strewn carelessly on his head, the wind obviously the cause. His cotton candy lips were plump and open slightly, in awe. He was beautiful. He turned his head right as Harry glanced to him.

Louis' cheeks were flushed rosy red and Harry wanted to laugh at the sight. His baby blue eyes were staring at the ground as he picked at the grass. His cheekbones were impeccable and Harry couldn't help but to imagine his lips trailing little kisses down his cheeks. His lips were bubblegum pink and dainty, but Harry thought it suited him and his feminine features. Louis was beautiful.

"Louis?" Louis hummed in response. "Tell me again why you don't have parents," Harry asked quietly.

"No one here does."

"Why not?"

"Because no one here grows up."

"What do you mean?"

"No one grows older. We're forever young."

"I don't understand. How do you just stop growing?" This was too weird and unfamiliar for him to process.

"I'm not sure exactly? It just kind of...happens? The magic of Neverland, I suppose."

"Is it fun?"

"Is what fun?"

"Being forever young."

"Most of the time, it's great. But it's also a lot of time. And sometimes, it feels like you're stuck."

"Oh" was all Harry could say, his voice betraying him.

"But I'm sure it'll be different for you." Louis reassured, giving Harry a small smile.

"Why do you say that?" Louis put his hand on top of Harry's.

"Because you're special. I can feel it." Harry blushed as Louis continued, "that's why I brought you here. You are the only one who can help me save it." Harry frowned, his bright eyes losing their glow.

"What? Save it? What's wrong?" He asked, sadly.

"N-Nothing. Never mind," Louis said quickly, hinting at Harry to drop the subject. "You...uh...you can go home if you'd like. I'll take you."

"No!" Harry blurted, then blushed at his sudden outburst. "I-I mean, no. I'd like to stay here. With you." He shot Louis a small smile, which was gratefully returned.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."


	3. Three

Harry woke up the next morning and couldn't help but wonder why Louis chose him to take to Neverland. Harry didn't think of himself as anything special. So why did Louis? If Harry was being completely  honest, he still thought he was dreaming. He kept pinching himself to see if anything would happen, to see if Louis and Niall and Neverland would disappear. 

They didn't. 

Harry turned his attention to the placid ocean surrounding them. The water was an odd shade of blue, very pure and iridescent. It was the bluest water he'd ever seen. It was almost like-

Magic. 

Harry glanced at Louis. He was sleeping peacefully, quiet snores coming from his tiny mouth. His chestnut hair was swooped over the side of his perfectly tanned forehead. Harry watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. That was, until he was bopped on the head. He barely felt it, but it was still enough to be noticed. He turned to see the little fairy that was Louis' sidekick. 

"Whadya do that for?" Harry grumbled, seeing Niall's tiny, yet fierce visage. Niall babbled incoherently. Harry guessed he was probably cussing him out, judging by the hand on the hip, but who could tell? "What?" He asked, which only made Niall angrier. The fairy's face turned scarlet. Again, he mumbled phrases that Harry couldn't even guess as to what they were. Niall huffed, loud and clear enough for Harry to hear, crossed his arms in aggravation, and plopped back down next to Louis. He stroked Louis' face lovingly, and only then did Harry understand. 

Niall was protective of Louis. And he thought Harry had crossed the line, almost as if he was worried Harry would replace him. Harry was about to explain that that wasn't going to happen, when he heard a light and airy voice. 

"Mornin' 'Arry," Louis said, stretching, a small patch of tanned skin showing. And maybe Harry was staring, and maybe he wasn't. Louis felt a small tug on his sleeve. "Oh! Mornin' to you, too, Niall." He ruffled his fairy's blond locks; Niall fixing it quickly with a small frown. 

"Morning, Louis," Harry said, stretching himself out as well.

"I've got some people for you to meet today," Louis said, rubbing his hands together in excitement. From the look on his face, Harry wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited. "So we must get going!"

Harry watched the trees dance in the breeze and nature burst into life. Just like the water, the earth was rich and pure, a pretty forest green color that Harry had never experienced filled the place. Soon enough, Harry found himself in the forest. And then, they were at a dead end, nothing but trees for miles. His gaze turned to darker trees. He suddenly felt scared, his heart rate increased rapidly.

"Louis, we aren't going through  _those_ trees, are we?" Harry questioned shakingly, swallowing his words. Louis waved him off. 

"No, of course not! That would be silly! We're going down this rabbit hole." 

"This who what now? A rabbit hole? Are you insane? We'll never fit in there!" Harry exclaimed, baffled. 

"My dear Harry, you have so much to learn. If you only just believe in the magic." And with that, Louis slid down the rabbit hole, Niall following his lead. 

 _'There's no way,'_ Harry thought to himself. He then heard the sound of a tiger snarling. "Well, I guess there is a way," he said, paralleling Louis' actions. "Wooooooah!" He screamed, and "Woah-uh!" when his bum came in contact with the ground. He dusted himself off and looked around. His eyes were amazed at what he saw. Someone had built some sort of shelter. He glanced at Louis, who grinned brightly at him. 

"Nice of you to join us, Harry." Harry's eyes widened at the sight of six girls standing by Louis. "Harry, meet the Lost Girls, Lost Girls, meet Harry." 

"Lost Girls?" Harry asked. 

"They're my best friends." Huff. "Other than Niall." Each Lost Girl introduced themselves to Harry one by one. A gorgeous brunette with big chocolate eyes came up first, sticking her hand out. 

"I'm Marina." She was dressed in an outfit that resembled a fox. As Harry looked around, he saw that all of the girls were dressed as some animal. He thought it was a little strange, but he kept his mouth shut. The next girl, a blonde with bright blue eyes, although not as pretty as Louis', introduced herself as Perrie. She was dressed in a rabbit suit, which Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing because she looked  _ridiculous._  Then a girl with big curly dark hair and eyes to match said her name was Leigh-Anne. She was a bear cub. The twins were the next to appear: Jade and Jesy. Both were raccoons. The last girl, a pretty blonde, clung to Harry like Niall clung to Louis. 

"I'm Taylor," She purred. She was dressed as a skunk. Harry tried to stop her when her hands traveled down the length of Harry's body. Harry turned his attention to Louis, as if to say 'help!' But Louis wouldn't meet his gaze. His face was red hot, and Harry wasn't sure, but was their a hint of jealousy in his eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Taylor Swift. Like I really love her. But I also love jealous Louis. So I kinda maybe made Taylor in love with Harry. Also, I know that Jade and Jesy aren't twins, but I made them be them be twins for the book. So. Yeah. )
> 
> -Trashley


	4. Four

"Mr. Payne! Tell me what you see, boy!" Captain Malik called to Mr. Payne, his boatswain, who was looking out for Louis. He stood perched above the other crew members on the poopdeck. 

"Nothing, sir!" Mr. Payne called in reply, "No sign of Louis!" Captain Malik cursed under his breath. 

"Keep an eye out and let me know if you see the rascal!" He yelled, walking back to his quarters. His big black boots squeaked with every step, alerting his crew that he was coming. The ones who were just sitting around got up, pretending to look busy. "Useless, all of you," he muttered under his breath. Once he sat down at his desk, he began writing in his journal- it was a journal, and  _not_ a diary. There was a knock on his door. "Enter." 

"Sir?" It was two of his crew members, Luke and Calum.

"We've got Eleanor, as requested." Captain Malik smiled slowly. He may not have Louis, but he had Eleanor, and that would certainly lure Louis to them. Eleanor was the daughter of one of the most powerful men Neverland: Simon Cowell. Louis, being the 'hero' that he is, would come to Eleanor's rescue, saving the day. Except he would finally taste defeat, and Captain Malik would get revenge for the hook on his left hand. During one battle, Louis pushed Captain Malik overboard and right into the mouth of a crocodile. The croc ate his left hand, forcing him to attach a hook to it. But the search for revenge would soon end. 

"Excellent." He got up from his chair and went back onto the deck. His presence caught Mr. Payne's eye. 

"Captain! The girl is down in the berth!" Mr. Payne called out. As if already knowing the next question his captain was going to ask, he added, "No sign of the boy!" Captain Malik bit his lip. 

"Very well, thank you, Mr. Payne." Not waiting for a reply, he made his way down to the berth of the ship, which is where the sleeping quarters were. He soon found Eleanor, chained up, her visage hard and unreadable. 

"Eleanor," the captain spoke, causing the girl to look up. Her mocha eyes were glossy and her tiny lips were in a frown. "Pleasure." The girl laughed bitterly. 

"I'd say the same, but then I'd be lying," she replied, harshly. Captain Malik held his hands up in defense. 

"My, you're a feisty one, aren't ye?" He asked, his pirate drawl shining through. 

"Let me go," Eleanor demanded. Captain Malik clicked his tongue. 

"You see, I can't really do that," he said.

"My father will hear about this," she responded. Captain Malik wasn't phased.

"Maybe. Maybe not." 

"He'll come looking for me, and he'll make you pay!" She screamed, causing Captain Malik to quickly slap his tan hand to her mouth. 

"Shut up! Are you bonkers?!" 

"I know  _you_ are. As I was saying, my father will come looking for me. And maybe even... _Louis._ " She smirked, knowing that she got him right where she wanted him. Captain Malik laughed condescendingly. 

"I know, babe. And that's  _exactly_ what I want. I want the boy to come to me." 

"I am  _not_ your babe, first of all. And second of all, you're going to lose your other hand. You're insane if you think you're going to defeat Louis," she scoffed. Before Captain Malik could respond, Ashton came busting through the door. Captain was going to yell at his crew member, but Ashton opened his mouth first. 

"Captain! Louis has arrived...and he's not alone," Ashton said, his eyes wide. Captain Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" 

"Yes. He brought along a boy." 

"Shiver me timbers." The captain followed Ashton up to the poopdeck. Mr. Payne ran over to him. 

"Sir! Louis and the boy are tied to the mainmast," he whispered, nonchalantly pointing to them. 

"Very nice, Mr. Payne," Captain Malik observed, stalking over to Louis, Harry, and Niall. "You even tied the little fairy up. Well done," he praised. Niall stuck out his little tongue at the pirate captain, who only chuckled. "Look who we have here," Captain Malik said, his voice low and gravely. 

"Malik," Louis addressed, not looking up to meet his gaze, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the pirate captain. He placed his slender fingers on Louis' chin, slowly raising it. When blue met brown, he tsked. 

"Look at me, pet." He turned his gaze to Harry, who was trembling, his pale cheeks tear-stained. "Louis, aren't you being rude? Introduce me to your  _friend,_ " Captain Malik said, taking his hook up to Harry's face and caressing it. Harry swallowed hard and his eyes widened. Louis' eyes grew dark, a darker shade of blue than Captain Malik had ever seen them. 

"Don't. You. Touch. Him," Louis sneered, his eyes in slits. Niall rolled his tiny eyes, huffing. "Not now, Niall." Captain Malik quirked an eyebrow. 

"What's this? If I didn't know any better boy, I'd say you're jealous," the pirate captain observed. Harry turned beet red. Louis was not amused. He growled at the captain. 

"Just shut it, Malik. Okay?" Harry felt bad that he was the reason why Louis was so angry. 

"I'm sorry, Louis," he mumbled, looking down at his feet. Louis gave him a small reassuring smile. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Haz." Harry blushed at the new nickname. Captain Malik wanted to throw up in his mouth. Turns out, him and Niall have something in common. The little fairy looked like he was going to gag. 

"Hey, Jack and Rose, we done here?" The captain asked, with a roll of his eyes. Niall giggled, then recomposed himself. Before either Louis or Harry could respond, they heard a wolf whistle. Everyone turned to see the Lost Girls. 

"Girls!" Louis exclaimed happily, "What are you doing here?" 

"We were afraid when you didn't come home," Perrie said sheepishly. Her bright blue eyes turned to Zayn. He was sporting a typical white puffy pirate shirt and black pants. His dark hair was messy and in his face. His caramel eyes showed through his long eyelashes, staring at Perrie. His lips were quirked up in a smirk as his eyes raked up and down her body. While he was staring at her like a lovesick puppy, Marina snuck over to Louis, Harry, and Niall. She pulled the small sword from Louis' belt. As she began cutting the rope, the twins began gnawing at the rope with their teeth. Harry's eyes flicked up to Louis, waiting for an explanation. 

"They have sharp teeth. Like  _really_ sharp teeth," he whispered. Taylor sauntered her way over to them. She placed her tiny hand on his bicep. 

"Hare bear, I'm  _so_ sorry you got caught up in this. Literally." Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to  _actually_ help?" Louis asked, clearly upset with the girl. She became flustered.

"U-Um. Help."

"That's what I thought," Louis sassed, as Taylor took out a sword and began working on the rope. Once Louis was free, he started working on Harry, the latter blushing furiously every time Louis' soft hands touched him in some way. Once they were both free, Louis flew over to the pirate captain. Mr. Payne came back on deck with Eleanor. "You kidnapped Eleanor?" Louis asked, incredulously. "For what reason?" 

"How did you escape?" 

"Answer my question before I toss you overboard again. I'm sure you'd look just as dashing with two hooks." 

"Impressive, Louis," Captain Malik praised, smugly, "but flattery will get you nowhere. Your days of being the hero are over. Today is the day  _I get my revenge_. Today is the day _I take you down_. Today is the day  _I kill you once and for all._ "

 


	5. Five

Captain Malik whipped out his sword, coming closer to Louis. Louis retaliated, putting his sword up, and the clanking of metal was the only sound audible. Harry stood back anxiously, hoping Louis would be okay. The two fought, Louis ducking when Captain Malik swung at his head, and Captain Malik jumping up when Louis swung at his feet. They moved in sync, their swords clashing in perfect rhythm. Taylor pushed Harry out of the way when they got nearer to their audience, causing Louis to roll his eyes whilst he was fighting. Harry's bright green eyes were on Louis the whole time; he was mesmerized by the boy. Where had he learned to fight like this? His movements were so precise and executed flawlessly. That's why everyone was so shocked when Louis tripped, giving the pirate captain the advantage. He knocked the sword out of Louis' hand, causing it to fly over on the ground next to Harry.

Harry was shaking. Was Louis really going to die right in front of his eyes? Louis? The boy who upheld this whole reputation? The boy who was known for being a hero? The boy who was known for defeating the deadliest pirate captain in all of the sea, on numerous occassions, he might add. The boy with the big dreams and the even bigger blue eyes? The boy who whisked Harry away from his home and brought him to this magical island? The boy who, in the very short time he's known him, showed him what life is really about? The boy who he was slowly falling for?

There had to be something he could do, some way he could help. Time seemed to stop, seemed to vanish. Time didn't exist. And it pained Harry. His only wish was that Louis would be safe.

The pirate captain, disregarding this, grabbed ahold of Louis and put him in a chokehold, his sword brushing up against the skin on Louis' throat. Harry wanted to cry. Captain Malik motioned for two of his crew members, Calum and Michael, to grab Harry. Michael mimicked his captain's position, his sword even placed on the same spot on Harry's throat.

"There's nothing more you can do, Louis. It's all over. For you and your little friend." Louis swallowed harshly.

"P-Please. Do what you want with me. But spare...spare Harry. He's so young, and he has so much to live for. I've lived my life. I've seen the world, and met some great friends," he turned his head as much as he could to look at the Lost Girls and Niall, who was sitting in the palm of Marina's hand. He gave them a sad smile. "My time is up. I've lived life to the fullest. And Harry," he smiled slightly at the curly haired boy, " to answer your question from earlier, yes. Yes it is fun being forever young. But even the brightest stars burn out, Harry. And right now, I'm flickering." A tear ran down Harry's face. This couldn't be happening.

 _'Please tell me this is all a dream,'_ Harry thought to himself,  _'Maybe if I close my eyes and then open them, I'll be in my room again.'_ He shut his eyes tightly, but when he opened them, Louis was still there. Everyone was still there. More tears threatened to spill from his eyes, and he let them. There was no use anymore. Captain Malik moved the sword, about to slice Louis' throat, as he spoke.

"Are ye prepared to die, Louis?" He taunted, playing with the tip of the sword against Louis' throat.

Where the courage came from, Harry didn't know, but suddenly he kicked Michael in the gut, grabbing the sword from the pirate who was now on the ground in pain. He swiftly ran over to the pirate captain, pushing Louis to the side and grabbing Captain Malik.

"Are you?" He asked, his voice low and husky, and Louis will admit that it was such a turn on. Everyone stared at Harry in awe. And even Harry felt like he was going to wee himself. The pirate captain swallowed thickly.

"Now, let's not do anything rash," he attempted to compromise. Harry put the sword closer to the captain's neck.

"Let's go on a little trip, shall we?" He led Captain Malik to the plank, the latter quirking an eyebrow.

"You're not going to make me walk the plank, are ye, matey?"

"What do you think?" He sassed, walking the captain further down the plank.

"Please. We can work something out." He was basically begging at this point. But there was nothing he could say or do that made Harry feel pity for him.  _He tried to kill Louis._ Harry felt no remorse as he uttered the cliche words:

"Any last words?" The pirate captain stared down at the sea below. The crocodiles were snapping their mouths open and closed, waiting for their next meal.

"Please, don't."

"Those aren't very good last words," Harry pointed out, kicking Captain Malik into the water. The captain's screams soon ceased, and he was finally at peace. As was everyone else, Harry decided. Louis ran over to him wrapping his arms around him when he finally stepped off the plank.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're okay!" Huff. "You, too, Niall." Smile.

"Me too, Lou." Louis quirked an eyebrow.

"Lou?" Harry blushed.

"I can have a nickname, and you can't?"

"Fair enough." Harry thought about what had just happened.

"Louis, I just killed a man. I-I'm going to jail-"

"No, you won't.  _Heroes_ don't go to jail," Louis stated, matter-of-factly. Harry blushed again, looking at his feet.

"I'm not a hero," he mumbled. "I only read about them."

"Harry, you are a hero. You saved me. You saved Eleanor. You saved Neverland." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He couldn't believe it. All his life, he's only ever wanted to be a superhero. And he got his wish. He glanced at Louis, and wow, Louis looked beautiful even in the face of death. His baby blue eyes weren't so baby blue anymore. More like the color of the sea, and that was an even more beatiful color. His throat was slightly red from the sword, and he had rope burn, but he was still a god. Harry couldn't help himself anymore.

"Maybe there is such a thing as magic," He whispered, as he pressed his lips to Louis'.


End file.
